My Life
by Triaxx2
Summary: Companion piece to We were. Drakken's thoughts, set twenty years after the series. Final piece.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of it's characters. This is the third, and final one of these. It completes the wedding, and lays to rest, anything I left open. Or at least I hope it does.

---

My life...

My life was perfect.

My life was filled with purpose.

My life was filled with beauty.

Her beauty. Shego. Every time she moved, it was poetry in motion. But I was blind to it then. I was so obsessed with taking hold of the world, that I couldn't see I already had it. Then she walked away. I guess I should have expected it. When she and Stoppable fell off that cliff, and were gone for so long. Something was different when she came back. She seemed... soothed some how. As if even the constant defeats Kim Possible handed her, meant nothing at all. I suppose, in the grand scheme, they didn't. Then I found out, that she was talking to Stoppable. I found out, over a phone call. I routinely monitored all calls from my lair. I didn't confront her about it then, though I'm sure now I should have. I waited, hoping it was a fluke, or that she was setting the poor fool up. Turned out, that I was the fool.

It was almost a year later, when she finally walked out. I had been working towards confronting her, but I was too late. I confessed everything I'd felt. The jealousy. The pain. The love. But it wasn't enough. She had found something in Ron, I knew that I'd never be able to give her. I sort of fell apart after she left. I let the other henchmen go, splitting the last of the funding between them, and giving them all glowing letters of recommendation. Or at least as glowing as I could manage. Ditching everything, but the time share lair, gave me funding for my new project. Dementor got a new assistant, and rubbed it in hard. I decided, that instead of using my new project to take over the world, I'd use it to destroy him instead.

It was the last, and probably the second best decision I ever made. The best decision, was hiring her. The weapon I built, was yet another laser, but this one was different. It was intended to explode when activated. Ed helped me with the construction, and then I left with it. Demnz had a lair in south america. A few miles from from Victoria falls. It was the place where our final battle would play out. I presented him with the laser weapon, and told him I was with drawing from our private contest to see who would win the world first. He had the nerve to thank me for a challenge, and offer me a drink. I declined the latter, in case it was poisoned, and walked away. The imbecile didn't even consider that it could have been a trick.

My life was empty.

My life was pointless.

My life was over.

When the weapon exploded, it took apart his massive lair, destroyed his minions, and left his new sidekick, hollow, and broken. He informed me, as we fought atop the waterfall, that she died in his arms. I spat in his face. He lunged, and carried us both over the falls. As his assistant had died in his arms, he died on the ground before me. The fall had snapped his spine, and a jagged rock had penetrated his right lung. I was in nearly as bad shape, but I survived. The last thing he said, was that he was sorry. Sorry, that I had lost Shego. I limped out of that wilderness, almost five years later. Returning to civilization, I used my grand father's name. Then I learned the cost of my victory.

The doctor informed me, that while in the forest, I contracted a rare disease, one that was, while never painful, always fatal. It had bonded to my spinal cord, and would eventually kill me. There was nothing that could be done. Not for a legal doctor at least. I began work on cloning techniques, to try and save my life. I suppose, it could be called my last project. But, since I will never be able to finish it, I prefer to think of the laser that defeated my arch-rival as my final endeavour.

My life was filled with beauty.

My life was filled with purpose.

My life was perfect.

My life...

---

Drakken smiled, leaning against the back wall of the church, watching as the ceremony took place. Wade and his new wife, Monique, kissed just once, long, and tender, and then turned to the church. She was crying, and so was Drakken, for different reasons though. Hidden in the dark over coat, Drakken never intended to be spotted. He simply wanted to see Shego one last time. It was not to be.

"Hello Drew." Kim's father smiled, standing beside him. Drakken didn't so much as flinch. He couldn't really the disease had progressed to far. It wasn't contagious to other humans, so the doctors had let him go. "I thought you were dead."

"So did I for a time. So did I, Timothy." Drakken replied. "It's amazing, isn't it, the things we miss, when we have all our lives to live?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. Why do you say that?" Timothy Possible asked. Drakken smiled.

"I'm dying. There's nothing that can be done. I've only got a few days to live, so I wanted to see Shego just one last time." He sighed, shudderingly.

"You never stopped feeling for her, did you?" The other man asked. Drew Lipsky, not Doctor Drakken smiled back at him.

"How could I? She was the best thing to ever happen to me. I suppose it doesn't matter now. Can you do me one last favor? For old times sake?" He asked quietly, tears in his voice.

"Of course. What do you want?" Timothy asked. Drew drew from his pocket a small sheet of paper, folded twice, and passed it to his friend.

"See that Shego gets that." He hiked up the coat, and turned away, walking out the side door of the church, at the same time Wade and Monique walked out the front. As they waved the new couple away, four pair of eyes caught. Shego's caught Drakken's, as he walked away for the last time. Kim's caught Ron's, as they watched the two newlyweds ride away. Sorrow filled the first two pair. Joy filled the second two pair.

---

"I saw Drakken, back there at the church." Ron commented, as he drove home. The reception had run late, and so Reginald was sleeping in the back seat.

"I know. Kim's father gave me a paper, that he said was from Dr. D." Ron laughed. "What?"

"After all this time, the nick name still sticks." He grinned, and she laughed, though a bit sadly. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's not your fault. We don't have to worry about him, he's never coming back. He's dying. In a few days he said." Shego choked. "It doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"No, not even for Drakken, it doesn't seem fair." Ron replied.

---

"Well? Did you give it to him?" David asked, as he and Kim walked through their front door. She nodded.

"Yes. He said he'd pass it to Shego. Drakken was there you know." She informed her husband. He nodded.

"I knew, but didn't want to worry you." David replied, kissing the back of her hand.

"That's alright. I'm sure I could still handle him, even like this. After all, I'm never alone. I have you, and Ron, and Shego. I don't think he was a threat though. He seemed. Alone, and tired. I think attacking us was the last thing on his mind." She sighed. "I hate to think of him like that, enemy or no."

"Then don't. There's nothing you can do to help him, no matter how much you might want to." David sighed. "I hate to put it that way, but..." She smiled, and pressed her back against him, letting him wrap his arms around her.

"I know, but... He's the only on that didn't have a happy ending." She sniffled. "I guess that's what he gets, for being evil." She laughed at her own joke.

---

Drakken was found lying peacefully a few days later, arms crossed, in an armani suit, receipt in his pocket, and a picture of Shego in his arms. The two couples, Kim's parents, his mother, and Motor Ed, were the only ones in attendance. He was laid away, along with the last of the past. Monket Fist had died in a final attempt to recover the Lotus Blade, thinking it was still down in the valley. DNAmy had finally received government approval for her creations, and was last heard of attempting to clone dinosaurs on an island in the pacific. Duff Killigan had finally decided to try mini-golf, and was hooked. He and the Seniors went into business, and Killigan courses populated the world. Frugal Lucre ended up a wall street executive. Kim joked that he was now more criminal than ever before. It was, all felt, a fitting end, since Drakken had died painlessly. When he was laid to rest, team possible faded, from the memory of all, except for one. Rufus, and his decendants visited the grave yearly for decades.


End file.
